Matar por amor
by lucyxnyu
Summary: <html><head></head>Lucy ama mucho a sasuke, pero tambien ama mucho a naruto, su hermano mayor. Debera elegir entre uno de los dos...</html>
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1 Tu hermana es rara

Las campanas de la escuela de konoha comenzaban a sonar, al fin era viernes y la hora de salida se hacia presente.

- bien naruto, hoy iremos a jugar play a tu casa - le avisaba un chico de pelo casta o con coleta

- por que la mia shikamaru? - preguntaba un poco molesto

- por que la tuya esta mas cerca, me da flojera prestar la mia. - contesto el muchacho

- bien... tu ganas - respondio de mala forma

- hola - saludo sasuke, acompa ado de neji

- aah alfin llegan, se demoraron mucho! - se volvia a quejar el rubio

- solo fue 5 minutos dobe no exageres! - le contestaba pelinegro

- bien que haremos hoy? - pregunto neji

- iremos a jugar play a la casa de naruto - contesto shikamaru

- a mi me parece bien - apoyo el pelicasta o - pero aun debemos esperar a ...

- Sai! al fin llegar retrasado! - se burlo naruto

- lo siento es que me quede ordenando unas cosas - respondio sai

- oye sai iremos a la casa del dobe, te unes? - pregunto sasuke

- no es necesario que preguntes uchiha, sai se une con tal de ver a ino - se burlo neji

- no molesten - agacho la cabeza

- ya vamonos luego, esto se esta poniendo problematico - decia... Adivinen

la puerta de la casa Namikaze se abre, apareciendo los 5 muchachos .

- bien, ponganse comodos, ir por bebidas - el rubio se dirigio a la cocina

mientras el resto se acomodaron en la sala de estar a ponerse a instalar el juego

- oye lo pensamos bien, y decidimos con los chicos quedarnos en tu casa - dijo sai autoinvitandose

- bueno, no hay problema - para naruto era comun y seguido que los 5 se quedaran a dormir en casa de cualquiera de ellos.

- a si podre vencer a neji en ese maldito juego - decia sasuke

- imposible uchiha! - se reia el hyuuga

la puerta se vuelve a abrir, dejando ver a ino con sus amigas

- creo que tenemos visitas - decia ino - hola sasuke kun - se le tiraba encima

- ino alejate estoy jugando! - reclamaba el azabache

- si, lo siento.

- neji onisan -decia nerviosa hinata

- hola - saludo este hipnotizado en el juego

- hola naruto hun - saludo la hyuuga al due o de casa

- hola hinata chan! - provocando que esta se ruborizara

- shikamaru no puedo creer que estes durmiendo - se quejaba temari

- aah no molestes, que problematica eres

- no puedo creer que lo soporten haciendo eso - decia la rubia con coletas

- ya estamos acostumbrados - decia sai, tratando ser relajado ya que la presencia de ino lo ponia nervioso

- aa por cierto sasuke kun - decia una pelirosa con timides - como.. esta tu... (Interrumpida)

- itachi esta bien. - contesto rapidamente. - eres tan predecible con tus preguntas sakura

- jejeje si, lo siento - decia nerviosa

- deberias hablar con el, no muerde - le aconsejo el uchiha menor

- lo tendre en cuenta.

- oyeten ten ahi esta neji, ahora puedes hablarle - le decia ino pegandole en el codo

- no ino, aun no, esto es algo embarazoso!

- aam naruto por cierto mis amigas se quedaran a dormir asi que no molestes! - le grito ino

- lo mismo para ti hermanita, mis amigos tambien se quedaran - le respondio el rubio

- aam bueno entonces va para los 5 - ino se habia cruzado de brazos

En eso la puerta los volvio a interrumpir. En eso sasuke mira pues sabia de quen se trataba. Entro una chica tes blanca cabellos fuscia que le llegaba hasta el comienzo de su trasero y parte de sus flequillos le tapaba un ojo, venia de la escuela.

la chica no miro ni saludo a nadie, a ninguno le intereso pues era natural en ella, dejo su bolso en un sillon y se fue directo a la cocina a beber agua.

- ash, esta mocosa no entiende que por educacion debe saludar - decia molesta ino

- no importa, ya la conocemos, asi es su personalidad - la defendia sasuke

- pero es que igual, no sabemos por que es asi, nisiquiera nuestros papas - volvio a protestar ino

- no te preocupes ino chan - la animaba hinata

en eso naruto se fue a la cocina

- hola lucy san, como te fue en la escuela - pregunto amigable

- bien - contesto toscamente

- aaam algo interesante? - pregunto nervioso

- nada

- hoy habra una pijamada con las amigas de ino y los mios, quieres participar

- no

- segura?, bueno... ahora estamos jugando play quieres jugar?

- no

- bueno, si cambias de parecer estaremos aaqui - decia naruto al minuto que lucy salia de la cocina y subia las escaleras con una botella de agua en mano. paso por la sala de estar.

- lucy, al menos llevate tu bolso! - le rega o ino, lucy se detuvo en el 5to escalon, al darse vuelta ino le lanza su bolso la pelifuscia, no alcanza a atraparlo, cayendo al piso y esparramandose sus cuadernos, lapices y su almuerzo.

lucy se agacha a recoger sus cosas, y sasuke se para del sillon a ayudarla junto con naruto. los demas solo miran la escena

- que tonta - dijo en voz alta ino

- lucy no comiste tu comida - dijo en tono preocupado su hermano

- no es tu problema - le dice la pelifuscia agarrando su bolso y corriendo por las escaleras a encerrarse a su habitacion

- por que te preocupes de lo que hace o no, es ella la que hace salir canas verde a la familia - gritaba ino enojada

- aun asi es tu hermana - interurmpio sasuke subiendo las escaleras

- sasuke kun - susurro ino

- naruto kun, ayudare a recorrer la comida que cayo - se ofrecio hinata

- gracias hinata chan - dijo cabizbajo

en la habitacion de lucy.

sasuke se sento en la orilla de la cama de lucy, ella estaba sentada al centro de esta, abrazando sus piernas.

- aveces ino dice incoherencias - hablo de pronto el uchiha

- deberias estar abajo con naruto - le dijo ignorando lo anterior

- si, pero no importa, estare aqui hasta ma ana - lucy al escuchar eso apreto los pu os con fuerza

quedaron unos minutos en silencio.

- desde peque os que nos conocemos, tu no eras asi antes,bueno, eras timida pero al menos hablabas mucho y confiabas en mi,  
>ahora es como si fueses otra. Que sucedio, por que no eres la misma?<p>

lucy no contesto

- piensas ignorarme? - vovio a hablar el uchiha - espero que vuelvas y no seas un caso perdido.

el uchiha se levanto de la cama, pero se detuvo al escuchar que lucy hizo un sonido como de querer hablar

- que sucede? - interrogo el moreno

- na..nada - se limito a contestar

sasuke salio de la habitacion.

- pudiste hablar con ella - pregunto naruto al ver bajar a su amigo

- no, solo me ignoraba

- ya veo...

ya estaba oscuro, la mama de naruto habia llegado a casa, habia ido a hacer unas compras. los chicos y chicas se instalaron en el living a conversar mientras comian pizza, en eso sienten que bajan las escaleras y era lucy.

naruto y sasuke solo la miraron y se dieron cuenta que habia llorado ya que tenia los ojos rojos, para los demas incluyendo a su propia hermana, lucy solo era alguien mas en la familia peor no le prestaban atencion.

lucy miro la reunion de sus hermanos y se dirigo a la cocina, all estaba su madre.

- al fin te dignas a bajar - le decia con una sonrisa calida

- solo vine por agua - le contesto

- no quieres estar con los amigos de tus hermanos?

- no... no son mis amigos - dijo cerrando la puerta del refrigerador."Quiero, pero tengo tanto miedo" Pens

- pero pueden serlo ahora - kushina como que leyo la mente de su hija y tomo el brazo de lucy y la arrastro ignorando los "Detente" que le suplicaba su hija. la llevo hasta donde estaba el grupo

todos miraron estuperfactos.

- naruto, lucy quiere participar - dijo acercando a lucy a los demas

- en serio, lucy san! - dijo feliz el rubio

- pero mam , lucy no hace nada, por que la traes, solo va a estorbar

- INO! - le retaron naruto y su madre a la vez

- yo ... no tengo nada que estar haciendo aqui - dijo con la cabeza gacha la pelifuscia

- ahi ni a de que hablas, eres bienvenida - le sonrio temari

- lucy sientate, ahi mucha pizza, ademas estas "modelitos" no comeran mucho para no engordar - se burlo neji

- lucy san, cual es tu bebida favorita, coca cola o fanta? - pregunto ten ten para servirle

- chicos...- a lucy queria escaparle unas lagrimas

- ven hermana sientate aqui, yo ire a buscar mas cojines - le dijo naruto

lucy miro a todos, realmente se sentia cohibida, hasta que llego a la mirada de sasuke quien solo le sonreia.

como era de esperarse lucy no converso casi nada, solo contestaba con lo justo y necesario a las preguntas, se mantuvo cerca de naruto toda la noche, se comio toda una pizza ella sola, al parecer no haber almorzado le estaba haciendo efecto.

Las chicas comenzaron a hacerse arreglos en el pelo y los chicos a jugar play, como lucy no tenia confianza en ino se fue con los amigos de naruto, aunque no les tuviese confianza a excepcion a de sasuke y el rubio.

- ahora si te ganare hyuuga! - decia sasuke confiado

- eso lo veremos uchiha! - respondia el otro.

- aam lucy quieres jugar, yo te ense o - se ofrecio naruto

- aaam no lo se. es su juego no quiero molestarlos - decia con su voz de indiferente

- no te preocupes es solo un juego, es de logica, te dare mi turno y juega - le dijo shikamaru

- sasuke haz perdido - se burlo sai

- es el turno de namikaze - dijo shikamaru. sasuke le iba a dar el joistik (no se como se escribe) a naruto

- no me referia a ese namikaze - interrumpio el pelicasta o con coleta

- a lucy? - pregunto el azabache

- si a ella - le afirmo naruto

- bien lucy debes ganarle a neji - animo su hermano. el juego era de pelea, cuando comenzo lucy apretaba cualquier boton como cualquier principiante, pero no le importaba estar perdiendo, se sentia bien.

- no puede ser... - dijo sasuke

- ella... - siguio sai

- increible - dijo shikamaru

- ... - neji no pudo emitir palabra

- hermana haz ganado! - celebro naruto abrazando a lucy, quien no entendia nada.

ya era hora de dormir, se acomodaron en el suelo con colchones y frazadas. lucy durmio con naruto.

- sabes, me alegro que hayas compartido con nosotros - le felicitaba

- mam me obligo - trataba de no parecer feliz

- pero si no te gustaba te hubieses ido, y eso jamas lo hiciste asi que si te gusto estar aqui. - se burlo naruto

- puede ser.. - dijo dandole la espalda a su hermano y tratando de dormir

- buenas noches...

- buenas noches... hermanito - respondio lucy pero el rubio no escucho.


	2. Chapter 2

cap 2 problemas y traumas.

era de ma ana, dia de escuela. Lucy era la que despertaba mas temprano, ella y sus hermanos no iban en la misma escuela.  
>Naruto e ino iban en la esculea de konoha, mientras que la menor iba en la escuela Fuego. el caso es que lucy se levanto se ba o y vistio su uniforme, que era una bluzacon corbata verde y una falda del mismo color, bajo las escaleras y se encontro con ino, esta ni la miro, lucy se puso a preparar su desayuno.<p>

- lucy me ire a la escuela, no esperar a naruto. - avis

- donde esta mam ?

- salio a pagar cuentas. volvera en un rato mas - dicho eso se fue.

lucy preparo su desayuno, en eso escucho que en el segundo piso se oia gritar a su hermano por la hora. la pelifuscia preparo el desayuno de su hermano y se fue a la escuela.

todos los dias cuando la pelifuscia se dirigia al colegio le daban nauseas, eran como nervios. llego a su salon, vio a todos jugando o molestandose, se dirigio a su asiento y se quedo ahi un buen rato, tenia miedo...

en eso llega su profesor... Kakashi Hatake.

- buenos dias alumnos - saludo amistosamente

- buenos dias sensei! - saludaron en unisono todos menos una

- bueno hoy comenzar... - fue interrumpido por un chico cabello casta o que llegaba corriendo al salon. lucy al ver a ese chico comenzo a laterle el corazon mil por hora, no presisamente de amor, sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear y ella a palidecer, su pecho se apretaba.

- lo siento kakahsi sensei - decia este jadeando por haber corrido tanto

- aah kiba, pero no es para que hagas tanto alboroto. - le rega aba este

- lo se, por eso me disculpo - kiba fue a su puesto que estaba detras de el de lucy, cuando paso le dedico una mirada perversa y una sonrisa arrogante.

a eso lucy la dejo peor, sus manos comenzaban a sudar. las clases trancurrieron normal, kakashi veia que lucy no tomaba nada de antencion y solo miraba el suelo. la campana son para el recreo.

cuando ya todos habia salido, se acerco kakashi a la chica.

- namikaze, que sucede por que no prestas atencion alas clases - le preguntaba tranquilo

- lo siento, es que no me sentia bien. - contesto con la cabeza aun gacha

- siempre me dices lo mismo, por que no vas a un medico

- estar bien.

- ve a enfermeria, te veo palida. por cierto necesito a tus padres para hablar con ellos sobre tu conducta.

- s..si - en eso llega una chica pelirroja con lentes

- karin! - llam su sensei - acompa a a namikaze a enfermeria

- s..si.

en el camino ninguna hablaba, hasta que karin rompio el silencio.

- oye.. yo se por que estas asi. es por inuzuka kiba no?

lucy al escuchar ese nombre comenzo a tiritar

- ese tipo te ah hecho da o?

lucy no respondia

- eh visto como te acosa e incluso te maltrata, por que no vas y le dices al sensei - le sugirio karin

- no se de que hablas! - contesto golpeadamente la pelifuscia

- solo te advierto mocosa, si no le dices tu, le digo yo - hablo decidida. llendose y dejando sola a la chica

lucy llego a donde la enfermera, se llamaba naomi, la chica le dio agua de hiervas y le dijo que se acostara y descanzara un poco la namikaze hizo casdo y se recosto.

- namikaze san, es hora de mi almuerzo debo irme, volvere enseguida.

- si - dijo cabizbaja

habia pasado un rato cuando de pronto de escucha la puerta de la enfermeria, lucy no toma importancia pensando que era la enfermera y sigue con sus ojos cerrados.

- asi que aqui estabas - hablo una voz masculina provocando que lucy abriera los ojos de par en par.

lucy se trato de bajar de la cama pero kiba la sujeto de las mu ecas y la devolvio a la cama. el rapidamente se sube arriba de ella.

- que pasa, estas nerviosa? no te preocupes, te entiendo hace tiempo que no estabamos solos - decia burlon el chico

- para - trataba de deecir pero su voz se apagaba

kiba comienza a lamer su cuello y besarla, lucy comenzo a llorar, el pelicasta o tomo su cabello tirandolo para que ella se moviera y el poder lamer y tocar mas. kiba poso su mano en su pierna y la subio tocandola toda

- basta - repetia lucy pero su voz seguia sin salir

lucy comenzo a llorar un poco mas fuerte, kiba se enojo y le pego una cachetada para que se callara, con brutalidad arranco los botones de la bluza de la pelifuscia dejando ver su sosten blanco, kiba siguio con su jueguito, pero se vio interrumpido ya que la chica lo golpeo entre sus partes nobles con su rodilla, lucy salio corriendo de la enfermeria, no le importaba ir corriendo con la bluza abierta. fue a su salon, que por suerte no habia nadie, tomo su bolso y se tapo con este y salio corriendo, salio de la escuela y se fue directo a su casa. Para ella su higar er lo mas seguro.

al llegar a su casa entro corriendo y subio de igual forma por las escaleras. su madre por suerte aun no habia llegado

lucy entro a su habitacion y se dirigio al ba o se metio los dedos a la boca par vomitar, se sentia sucia, pero no salio nada ya que lucy casi ni comia. al no sentirse satisfecha, se metio a la duch y se ba o con ropa y con agua helada.  
>gritando de impotencia y de dolor.<p>

lucy salio, se puso su pijama y se acosto.

- aah pero que cansada estoy - decia kushina entrando a la casa. en eso ve unas llaves tiradas - esas llaves son de lucy

en eso entra a la cocina a dejar unas bolsas.

- lucy, cari o ya estas aqui! - grito pero no recibio respuestas

en eso subio, y entro a la habitacion de su hija menor encontrandola en pijama durmiendo. su madre habia notado que en los ultimos 4 a os lucy ya no era la misma, no hablaba o la escuchaba llorar seguido, siempre le preguntaba y le decia que podia confiar en ella pero solo recibia un "Estoy bien" o "gracias" de respuesta. kushina prefirio dejar descanzar a su hija.

la puerta se abrio dejando ver a un rubio y un pelinegro.

- mam a ya llegue! -grito un rubio

- hola hijo, hola sasuke,vengan la comida esta lista - les aviso la mujer

en la cocina

- mama y mis hermanas? - pregunto

- ino salio con sus amigas y lucy esta arriba durmiendo.

- hola! - saludo un rubio mayor

- hola pap

- hola se or namikaze - saludo el pelinegro

los 4 estaban comiendo, en eso en la cocina aparece lucy quien se puso un vestido negro.

- hola hija! - saludo amistoso minato

- hola padre - le respondio con voz apagada

- hola oonechan! - saludo el rubio

- hola - saludo el moreno

lucy solo les dedico una sonrisa...

- sientate, te dare la comida - le dijo su madre

- lo siento no tengo hambre, solo vine a avisarles que mi sensei quiere hablar con ustedes - dijo nerviosa

- con nosotros? de nuevo? - pregunto minato

- que hiciste ahora? - pregunto su madre con un tono algo molesta

- es por... mi comportamiento - dijo apenada

- pero que te pasa!, por que no eres normal, siempre, cada mes nos llaman por algo de ti, ni naruto nos da tantos problemas no comes, no sociabilizas, ya no se que hacer contigo. solo das problemas! - grito enojada su madre sorprendiendo a todos

- mama... - susurro naruto

sasuke miraba atonito la escena, y minato solo agachaba la cabeza el sabia que en parte du mujer tenia razon

- no confias en nosotros, ni en sasuke que era tu mejor amigo! como vamos a ayudarte si no nos dices nada! - grit

- lo.. siento.. - lucy salio corriendo y se encerro en su habitacion.

- ya no.. se que hacer con esta ni a... - decia mas calmada kuchina

- hola familia! - saludaba ino animada en eso ve las caras de los demas - por que esas caras largas?

- tu hermana, eso es lo que pasa - kuchina se fue de la cocina

- esa ni a! siempre arruina los momentos de familia, por que no se larga y nos deja vivir en paz! - grito ino

- INO! - rega o su padre

Al otro dia

lucy hizo su rutina, su papa la fue a dejar al colegio y aprovecho de hablar con su sensei. kushina ya no queria sacar la cara por su hija.

- bien, me ire a hablar con tu sensei, ve a tu sala - ordeno minato con semblante serio

- si - dijo con voz apagada

con kakashi

- buenos dias se or namikaze - saludo el peliplateado

- buenos dias kakahsi sensei

- bien, hare esto rapido ya que tiene trabajos que hacer. lucy a sido mi alumna durante a os, y cada dia la veo habla no sociabiliza bueno usted sabe, todas las veces que han venido es por lo mismo. pero ahora necesitamos ayuda medica para ver loq ue tiene su hija

- se refiere a que la lleve con un psiquiatra?

- si, su hija no puede seguir asi.

- tendre eso en cuenta.

- cuando lucy este en terapia, haganmelo saber - pidio el sensei

- si...

ya estaban en recreo, cuando todos salen y queda lucy sola. en eso kiba entra al salon

- oye, t ! - grito enojado

lucy comenzo con su miedo.

- pagaras por lo que me hiciste ayer! - kiba comenzo con los manoseos, besandola y de ves en cuando golpeandola por que la chica se resistia

en el patio

- hey karin! - grito un chico peliceleste

- que quieres! - contesto con un tono pesado

- uhi que genio - se burlo

- mhp!

- oye ahi algo que quiero hablar contigo - dijo cambiando su semblante a uno serio

- sobre que es?

- sobre namikaze... vi algo que me dejo shockeado

- no me interesa - mintio esta

- no te hagas karin, te conosco, sigues averiguando que fue lo que paso con ella... era tu amiga no?

- eso fue hace tiempo, ahora me da lo mismo loq ue le pase - dijo y comenzo a caminar para irse

- ayer vi, como kiba abusaba de ella - solto derrepente, provocando que karin se detuviese

- qu..que dijiste! - su corazon comenzo a latir rapidamente

- ayer iba a la enfermeria por que cai jugando ala pelota, es ahi cuando senti ruidos, mire por la ventanilla y ahi estaba kiba abusandola y ademas la golpeaba. lucy logro escapar golpeandole en sus testiculos. - le relato

- lucy... - susuro karin

- es mas, si aun sientes cari o por ella, no deberias dejarla sola - dich eso. karin salio corriendo directo al salon cuando llego, solo vio a lucy llorando.

- lucy estas bien? - pregunto con miedo. no recibio respuesta - Lucy?

- karin... - fue lo unico que escucho. karin abrazo a lucy lo mas fuerte que podia.

la escuela habia terminado, karin la acompa o todo el dia e incluso la fue dejar a la casa, por precaucion

- bien nos vemos ma ana namikaze - dijo seria

- gracias - le dijo

- no te preocupes, tenias pena no podia dejarte asi - karin no le dijo que ya sabia la verdad.

en eso, la puerta se abre dejando ver a dos rubios discutiendo y atras apareciendo el azabache con gotita en la cabeza en eso se detienen al ver una chica con lucy

- tu... eres amiga de mi hermana? - pregunto sorprendido naruto

- no, solo compa eras, me vine con ella por que mi casa esta cerca de aqui - respondio normalmente la peliroja

- oye oye, ojala sean amigas! - decia feliz el rubio

- como sea... adios namikaze - se despidio

- karin... - susurro sasuke, quien miraba perplejo.

- no puede ser, sasuke me vio, espero que no diga nada a nadie - susurraba karin ya lejos de la casa de lucy

sasuke se quedo a dormir en la casa de naruto, la hora de cenar se acercaba. lucy bajo a comer con la familia.

estaban en silencio hasta que naruto rompio el silencio

- oigan! - llamando la atencion de sus padres - hoy lucy trajo una amiga a la casa

- una amiga? - pregunto desconcertada su madre

- si, se veia mandona pero a la vez buena gente.

- realmente no entro a la casa, solo la dejo en la casa - espondio ino

- bueno algo es algo no? - apoyo tambien feliz su padre

despues de la cena se pusieron de pie. lucy iba a su habitacion pero la detuvo sasuke.

- desde cuando volviste hacer amiga de karin?

- no es de tu incumbencia.

- no importa, pronto lo sabre - se fue a jugar play

Lucy y karin desde los 6 a os fueron muy buenas amigas, se contaban todo, pero eso se detuvo cuando ala edad de 11 a os (Ambas)  
>lucy comenzo a comportarse raro y no hablaba mucho con karin. la peliroja no era de tener mucha paciencia asi que se alejaron karin tuvo sus propias amistades y lucy quedo sola, aun asi la peliroja trataba de estar al tanto de como estuviese ella.<br>cada dia lucy se ponia peor, hasta que karin una vez vio como kiba le decia cosas al oido y esta ponia cara asustada y apunto de llorar. ella penso que lo que vio fue producto de su imaginacion, pero sus dudas fueron aclarada gracias a suigetsu quien le conto que el problema de lucy era... kiba.


End file.
